


梦

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 2





	梦

星星从角落里抖了出来，蚂蚁还在地上奔跑。刘昊然用粉笔给它们延续跑道，石头却踢断了这场玩耍。断成两截的碎白让人失去继续的兴致，于是一道白色流星划过，树上地上都留下了被伤害的痕迹。

这时有人生气。粘着泥土的粉笔头原路返航，砸在刘昊然的脑门上惹出一声哀嚎。“为什么打我啊？”可懵懂的刘昊然不明所以，委屈极地对着树旁忽然出现的男孩压扁了嘴唇。

“你弄疼我了！”男孩气呼呼地回答，黑暗里因此亮起两簇流光。刘昊然顿时呆了，他发现男孩的脸上也有星星，还是他从来没见过的黑色星星，一颗挂在他的鼻尖上，无数藏在他的眼睛里。

“你是仙子吗！”刘昊然激动地问道，却不知自己的脸上其实也堆满了星星，两颗亮在他眼睛里，无数逸散空中。

“你是傻子吗？”男孩不解反问，脑袋歪歪，眼睛眨眨，越看越觉得刘昊然像一只憨傻的小狗，便突然醒悟过来，“啊，你是狗子。”

“啊？”刘昊然一时又呆了，憨憨地看着男孩把手掌放在自己头上，先摸了摸，又搓了搓，还揉了揉，搞得他没忍住蹭了蹭——哎？还怪舒服的。

“欸！你别蹭、唔！你的毛扎死了！”突然被蹭一脖子的男孩嫌弃后退，怕痒的皮肤因此烫红烫红的，让他难受地忍不住去抓。却因此，不小心忽略了迎面扑来的刘昊然，顿时被他压倒在地上，屁股和后背都磕得生疼。

“啊！你没摔疼吧？”因而抱歉的刘昊然迅速扶起男孩查看，那不断在他身上检查的动作就好像狗鼻子贴在主人身上四处闻味一样，让自认有洁癖的男孩依旧嫌弃地推开了他。但在男孩叉着腰努力端出一副生气的面孔时，他又不禁噘着唇，眨着眼，余光偷偷观察着刘昊然的反应，像是在试探他的反应。

可懵懂无知的刘昊然仍旧直白，一句“你又生气啦？”问得男孩眉头一皱，不高兴地回头瞪着刘昊然，气呼呼地道：“什么叫又生气了！我是脾气很坏的人吗！”

“啊？”但憨憨的刘昊然像是听不懂他的话，因而不解地挠挠头，诚实回道：“我不是那个意思啊，但你脾气确实不好。

“我怎么脾气不好了！”男孩闻言气得跺脚，一双眼睛闪呀闪的，叫藏在里面的小星星一下全都亮起来了。

“你好好看啊！”于是单纯的刘昊然惊叹着夸赞。可男孩却被他的牛头不对马嘴气得耳朵都快冒烟，只扔下一句“你好讨厌啊！”就转身离开。意外的刘昊然因此拉住他的手挽留，虽然并不明白自己怎么就惹男孩不高兴了，但仍旧讨好地摇着他的手跟他道歉：

“对不起嘛，你不要生气。”

闻声回头的男孩瞥见刘昊然眨巴眨巴的大眼睛，一下就觉得像被小狗咬住了衣角，那嗷呜嗷呜叫着的可怜模样让他不禁心软地妥协了大半。不过他心里还是有小半记着小狗的坏，所以又故意问他：“你对不起什么啊？”

刘昊然闻言思考了两秒，像是答题一般地认真回答道：“我弄疼你了，两次。要不我帮你吹吹吧，吹完就不疼了。”

“吹你的头。”然而对于刘昊然的好意，男孩却是一点都不领情，甚至很不给面子地直白吐槽道：“你以为你是仙子呢。”不过他总算没闹着说要走了，因而刘昊然还是很开心地笑着，拉住男孩的手和他一起坐下，乐呵呵地欣赏着他脸上眼里的漂亮小星星们。

可男孩被他盯得怪不自在的，没过几秒就忍不住抽回胳膊抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩，不解又不高兴地问他：“你笑什么啊？我长得很好笑吗？”

刘昊然闻言立刻用力地摇了摇头，随即认真地对着男孩答道：“你好好看！比星星还要好看！”

可被夸奖的男孩却是一愣，随即神情有些扭曲，生气地回道：“你还没有猩猩好看呢！”等看见刘昊然又疑惑地歪头后才意识到，他指的应该是星星，随即有气无力道：“你下次能不能换个好一点的词。”

“星星不好吗？”可刘昊然不明白男孩的意思。“我最喜欢的就是星星了。哎呀，不过你比星星好看，那我现在最喜欢的应该是你了。”

“什么乱七八糟的……”男孩无语地吐槽，像是十分不能理解刘昊然那神奇的脑回路，“比我好看的东西多了去了，你还打算见一个爱一个啊？”

“可我没见到比你好看的啊。”但单纯的刘昊然苦恼地挠着脑袋道，不知道该怎么回答男孩的这个问题，“而且妈妈说过，仙子是世界上最好看的人，所以不会有人比你更好看了，东西也一样。”

“谁跟你说我是仙子了！”可男孩仍旧被他气得跺脚，“仙子都是童话里骗人的东西，这你也信？”

“信啊！”但刘昊然还是深信不疑，“我都亲眼看到了，为什么不信？”

“你真是……”实在说不动他的男孩无力地扶住脑袋，但也没有就此妥协地仍坦白着，“可我真的不是仙子。”

“那你身上为什么有星星？”刘昊然便不解地反问，“只有仙子才会被星星包围，像萤火虫一样闪闪发亮。”

“你哪只眼睛看到我发亮了？”男孩真心实意地问道。

“两只眼睛都看到了啊。”刘昊然十分坦诚地回答，“虽然不是很明显，但还是能看到的，你的眼睛里有光。”

“那叫光线反射！”气结的男孩翻了个白眼道。

“那是什么？”可年幼的刘昊然并不能听懂。他发现男孩说的好多好多话他都听不懂呢，难道这就是仙子和普通人的区别吗？

“解释了你也不懂，总之我不是仙子，你听明白了吗？”

可刘昊然还是摇头。“可你就是仙子啊！”

“你！”男孩闻言抓狂，险些吐血地叫道，“我真不是仙子啊！为什么你非要说我是！”

“那你为什么会疼啊？”刘昊然便问，“我用粉笔砸中的是树，又不是你。”

“废话！那是因为！——因为——因为、因为——？”

“因为什么？”刘昊然好奇地追问。

“因为……因为……我……我不知道……”男孩逐渐低下了头，手指着急地抓紧自己的裤子。他很努力地思考，很努力地寻找答案，可不知道为什么始终找不到那缺失的一块，拼不成那完整的拼图。为什么？为什么他想不起来？为什么他不知道答案？为什么他突然觉得难受，为什么他又开始疼了——好疼啊，心里好疼好难受啊。

水滴啪嗒啪嗒地打在手背上，是下雨了吗，没有，那是他哭了吗，可他为什么哭啊？男孩用力擦掉自己的眼泪，抬头望向不远处还残留着白色印记的老树，突然感到迷惘，这里是哪里啊？

“你是谁啊？”

刘昊然眨了眨眼睛，好像还没从刚才突然发生的一切里回过神来，但他还是下意识答道：“我叫刘昊然，你叫什么？”

我叫什么？我有名字吗？我的名字是什么？我没有名字啊。我真的没有名字吗？

“我不知道。”

刘昊然惊到了，随即恍然大悟。“你忘记自己的名字了！所以你也不记得自己是仙子了！”

什么？

“妈妈跟我说过，以前森林里到处都是仙子，但现在几乎见不到了，因为大家都不再相信仙子的存在，不会再来找仙子聊天，慢慢地就把仙子都忘记了，于是就连仙子都把自己给忘记了！”

什么？男孩听得有些呆住，但还是不能理解地反驳：“可是、可是我真的不是——”

“你是啦！”这一次刘昊然没再耐心地等男孩把话说完，而是直接拉起他的小手把他带到老树边，“你就是从这棵树里跑出来的，这里一定有你的名字！我们一起找吧！”

“不是、我真的——”男孩还是想劝阻刘昊然荒唐的行为，可那时好动的小孩已经跑到了大树的另外一边，甚至开始手脚并用地往树上爬了。男孩拿他没有办法，就只好应付式地在周围也查看起来。可是想也知道这树上怎么可能会有他的名字嘛，刘昊然也是笨，都这么大了还会信那种骗小孩的童话故事，要是这世上真的有仙子的话——

“啊！！！”

“怎么了！？”

突然掉落的树枝叶子砸得男孩东躲西藏，可抬头才发现上面的情况还要凶险万分。显然失足滑落了的刘昊然此刻正吃力抓着手里的树枝，小小的身体完全悬空，双腿因恐惧地本能蹬踹。没想到他居然爬到这么高的男孩简直又气又急，正想叫他别乱动了，坚持住，他去喊人来，就看到刘昊然手里的树枝已经断出裂痕。顿时不敢走开的男孩完全吓懵地叫着“完了完了”，着急得原地打转的身子用力思考着可以解救刘昊然的方法。可是这时他又听到了一声大叫，随即一个阴影从天而降。彻底吓傻的他几乎全凭本能地伸出双手想要冲上天去，却不料身子竟然真的一轻，随即他就抱住了落到半空的刘昊然。

这时也已吓懵的刘昊然大叫着抓紧了男孩，瑟瑟发抖地喊了好长一段时间才发现自己一点没有摔疼，好像也没有继续下坠，这才睁开眼睛望了望四周，然后惊喜地指着男孩的背后道：“翅膀！你看！我就说你是仙子吧！”

“不、不就是一对翅膀——哎！你干吗！别乱动！”

“让我摸一下嘛！让我摸一下好不好！”

“不是、你就不能等回到地上——别乱动，我抱不住你了、我真抱不住——啊——！”

“嘭”的一声闷响惊起林间一众小鸟。摔在花丛中头晕目眩的两个人眼里都转起了螺旋状的圈圈。好在因为有软草垫着没真摔伤，因而不多时他们就回过神来，拍打着身上的树枝树叶坐起身来。

“别动！”可不知怎么回事的刘昊然又突然叫道。毫无防备的男孩被他吓得猛一激灵，几乎奓毛般地竖起了身后的翅膀。但刘昊然只是笑着伸手摸了摸他的头发，像是在整理似的把什么东西往他耳侧拨了一下。没多想的男孩以为他只是在替自己清理树叶，所以没有推开他的手，而是有点苦恼地转向自己身后的翅膀，像是很不习惯似的抖了一抖又拽了一拽，惹得刘昊然立即好奇地凑过头来问他怎么了。

“翅膀摔坏了吗？”

“你才摔坏了呢！就不能盼点好的！”

“我这不是关心你嘛……”

“哼！”

“那你疼不疼啊？要不要我帮你揉揉？”

“你少来！你就是想借机摸我的翅膀！”

“那我是好奇嘛。谁让我没有翅膀，你给我摸一下好不好？”

“不好。”

“啊……为什么啊？”顿时委屈起来的刘昊然扁着嘴可怜道，连忙拉住男孩的小手摇晃着恳求道，“你让我摸一下嘛，就一下嘛。”

男孩本来还是不愿意答应。可无奈刘昊然实在过分坚持，他害怕自己再不答应就要被他拽掉胳膊，所以最终还是勉为其难地点了点头，绝不是因为刘昊然的狗狗眼太可爱了让他不忍心继续拒绝！

“就、就一下啊……”男孩咕哝着把身体转过去了一些，好让背后的翅膀能够碰到身旁的刘昊然，却不料两者刚接触上就感到身后一赘，随即还像是被什么拽住了一样叫他整个往后倒去。顿时被吓到的男孩本能大叫，正想怒斥一句你在干什么呢就被突然其来的拥抱惊得立即哑声。

“哇！你的翅膀是软软的！好可爱啊！”仿佛把男孩当成了抱枕的刘昊然开心地把脸埋在他的翅膀里使劲磨蹭，甚至像是忍不住地想咬一口似的，嗷呜嗷呜着不停地用嘴唇去亲吻，“你的翅膀好像棉花糖哦，我能不能咬一口啊？”

“咬你的头！”闻言一惊的男孩连忙抖动着双翅想要爬起身来，可力气大得要命的刘昊然却不肯松手地一直在背后抱紧着他，甚至以为他在跟他玩耍似的，一个后仰就抱着他在地上翻滚起来。可怜毫无防备的男孩差点吃进一树叶，正要呵斥他停下却感到身下一空，紧接着两人哇呀呀地叫着一同滚下小山坡，又一次摔在花丛堆里，晕乎得两眼冒金星。但率先回过神来的刘昊然却似乎不觉得这有什么问题，甚至还乐呵呵地拉起还没缓过劲的男孩，像放风筝似的带着他在湖边奔跑起来。

实在是经不起这般折腾的男孩还没跑两步就投降地倒在地上，气喘吁吁地擦着头上的虚汗，口渴地翻过身去打算在湖里喝一口清水。这时湖中的倒影让男孩久违地再见到自己的模样，因而感到陌生的他不禁盯着看了好长一段时间，甚至忍不住伸出手去轻抚湖面上摇晃的五官轮廓，却又被突然靠近的刘昊然吓得连忙收手，随即不大开心地羞怒道：“你能不能别神出鬼没的，稳重点行吗？”

“什么重？我很重吗？刚刚压到你了？”可惜年幼的刘昊然并不能理解男孩说的话到底是什么意思。因而无力的男孩只好像个漏气的皮球一样蔫下去，无语地扶着脑袋摇摇头，自我安抚地想着不要跟小孩子计较。

“你怎么了？脑袋不舒服吗？”

“你不说话我就舒服了。”

“啊、可我还挺喜欢跟你说话的。看，这是我刚刚在那边摘的花，跟你头上的很配哦。”

“什么？”男孩一下没太听懂，呆愣愣地看着怀里被刘昊然塞进来的花，随后被扬起的花粉痒得打了个喷嚏。因而被逗笑的刘昊然乐呵呵地看着他，像是在装饰什么一样，拿起其中一朵白里透粉的小花别在男孩耳朵上，正好和之前他别上去的那朵粉白小花凑成一对。

“嘻，你真好看！”显然对自己的作品很满意的刘昊然开心地笑道。惹得男孩不禁好奇地回头往湖里看了一眼，这才注意到原来自己的头上粘了不少花瓣，耳侧还别了两朵小花。

“怎么样？很好看吧！”坐在男孩身后的刘昊然笑嘻嘻地乐道，又拿起一朵小花兴致勃勃地别在男孩的身上。

“嗯，还行吧。”男孩含糊地应了一句，随即低头认真地整理自己的头发，却突然感到背后一痒，不禁下意识抖了抖翅膀。可这时刘昊然却叫了起来，手脚并用地抱住他的翅膀不让他乱动。疑惑的男孩想说你又作什么妖呢，回头却被满翅膀的鲜艳小花惊得说不出话来。

“就快好了，你先别动，转过去转过去。”

“不是、你干吗呢？我又不是花瓶。”

“不是花瓶也可以插花呀。这样你飞起来的时候就会有很多很多的花瓣撒下来，多好看啊！”

“这也行？”男孩惊道，简直对刘昊然神奇的脑回路感到叹为观止。

可刘昊然看来并不觉得自己有什么问题，把小花都插好之后就迫不及待地拉起男孩想让他抱着自己飞起来。男孩无语地翻着白眼，心想你还真是一点都不知道客气，但还是满足了他地圈住他的腰带他腾空起来。这时，别在男孩身后的云朵翅膀便像棉花糖一样弹跳着伸展开来，因而被抖落的小花纷纷扬扬地散在空中，像是一只只可爱的小蝴蝶似的，旋转着，飘扬着，在天空中织成一条鲜艳又柔软的彩带。

“哇——！”没想到实景比想象还要美丽的刘昊然惊叹地赞道，那熠熠发光的双瞳就像装着两个小太阳似的，耀眼得让男孩一下挪不开目光。一时被他感染的男孩不知不觉地也跟着勾起了嘴角，终究决定纵容他一次地又用力抖了下软蓬蓬的棉花翅膀，带着刘昊然一路飞上高空飞到了古树的树顶。

而这时，他们才发现，原来在古树的高处挂了一个小木牌，木牌上好像还刻着字，但因为风化严重又被树藤缠绕着遮挡了大半，所以两人努力了半天，也只能勉强看清上面写的一部分字。

“日……勾？”

“勾你的头，这俩是一个字，念昀。”

“昀？”

“嗯，是阳光的意思。”

“它下面还有字！”

“好像是日期，但看不清了。”

“所以这棵树的名字叫昀吗？”

“也不一定吧，谁会给一棵树起名字啊。”

“为什么不会，我就会给家里的花起名字。”

“那你还真是闲得慌。”男孩闻言失笑，像是有些累地颠了颠怀里的刘昊然，问道，“怎么样，看完了吧？我带你下去咯？”

“可我们还没找到你的名字呀。”

“这树上本来就不会有我的名字啊。”

“可你明明是这棵树的仙子啊——啊！我知道了！这个就是你的名字对不对！”

“什么？”

“昀呀！”

“不是吧——”

“我觉得就是！你一定就叫这个名字！”

“行行行，你说是就是吧，那我带你下去了。”

刘昊然闻言这才安分地没有继续纠缠，可落地之后他又仍旧牵挂地抬头仰望着树顶，想了想还是忍不住问：“可你的名字到底叫昀什么呀……”

男孩倒是没想到他会这么执着于这件事，一时不禁好奇：“你为什么这么想知道我的名字？”明明我自己都无所谓的。

“因为我想跟你交朋友啊。”刘昊然坦率道，“交朋友不都要告诉对方自己的名字吗？而且你要是找不回自己的名字，不就又会忘记自己是仙子了吗。”

男孩一时愣住，像是意外又像是有些被感触到，忽然有点不好意思地别过了脸去。“其实……名字这种东西就是个称呼而已……你要真的在意，那就，重新起一个呗。”

“可以吗？”刘昊然不确定地问道，“可那样就不是你原来的名字了。”

可相比起他的忧虑，男孩自己倒是十分坦然：“没关系，反正以前的事我都不记得了。”

“好，那我给你起一个新的名字，你以后要一直记住啊！”

“你先说来听听吧，我喜不喜欢还不一定呢。”

“唔——那你先让我想想——”刘昊然说着就皱起眉头认真地思考起来。还是第一次见他这样的男孩不禁觉得好笑，正想要故意使坏逗一逗他，却又被他突然的一叫吓得险些跳起。

“我想到了！”

“想到就想到！叫那么大声干吗啊！”可怜的男孩揉了揉自己咚咚咚的小胸口，一脸憋屈地瞪了刘昊然一眼。

刘昊然因此不好意思地笑着摸了摸脑袋，但很快又重回正题道：“我想到要给你起什么名字了！我叫你云朵好不好！”

“呃——”

“你不喜欢啊？那叫你小朵？”

“为什么不是小云？”

“小云听起来就跟你以前的名字一样了啊。”

“呃——”

“那就这么定了吧！朵儿！”

“朵儿又是什么！？”

“因为我叫源儿啊！”

“你不是叫刘昊然吗？”

“也叫源儿！我家里人都这么叫的！”

“那跟我也没关——”

“朵儿我们再去湖边玩吧！”

“喂、等会儿！”

男孩本想再抗议几句让刘昊然给他换个名字，可性急的人又拉起他的手狂奔了起来。因而跑得上气不接下气的男孩便错过了最后的纠正机会，当被刘昊然再一次用小花包围起来的时候已经无力得一句话都不想再说了。

可玩得正开心的男孩看来却是高兴得很。他细心地整理好男孩头上的花圈，又仔细调整过他胸口小袋里装着的花朵角度，最后把一旁用干草绑得漂漂亮亮的花束放在男孩的手中，然后盘腿坐在他对面乐呵呵地看着。男孩有点无语又不解，默默地和刘昊然对视了数秒钟后终于忍不住问：“你看什么呢？”

“我在记忆啊！”刘昊然笑着回道，“今天出门没有带纸笔，不然就现在可以给你画画了。但你放心，我会努力记住你现在的样子，然后回去画下来送给你！”

“你、你还会画画啊？”男孩闻言有些意外又有些惊喜道。

“嘿嘿，我画画可好看了！”

“真、真的？那、你会把我画得好看吗？”男孩微微睁大眼睛，不知不觉地有些期待起来。

“你本来就好看啊！戴上花花更好看了！嘻嘻，朵儿你好可爱啊！”

“！”突然脸红的男孩“嘭”一下地冒起烟来，然而之前他听到这些夸奖的时候明明都没有什么感觉的，怎么就这一句——难道是因为被叫了名字吗？可那不就是一个名字吗？

“朵儿~”

“……干吗。”

“朵儿朵儿朵儿~”

“干吗！”

“嘿嘿，不干吗，我就是想叫叫你。”

“无聊！”

“朵儿你的脸好红啊。”

“！？！！！你烦死了！我要回去了！”

“啊？！可是天还没黑呢！”

“我怕黑不行啊！”

“啊？那我送你回去！你别怕！”

“现在又没天黑！”

“呜……可是我想跟你再多待一会儿。”

“你不是要回去画画吗，再不走不怕自己忘了？”

“可是……”

“哎呀你明天再来找我不就好了。”

“那你要等我哦！”

“知道啦。”

“不许忘记我哦！”

“知道啦！”

“也不许忘记自己哦！”

“！？知、知道啦！”

“那我们拉勾！”

男孩闻言有些犹豫地看着刘昊然伸出来的小手指，似乎是觉得太过幼稚了一样，可刘昊然那双炯炯有神的大眼睛实在看得他不敢退缩，没办法他只能也伸出自己的小手指和他勾在一起，再一同说出那段“拉勾，上吊，一百年，不许变”的誓言。然而当男孩的大拇指终于和刘昊然的贴紧在一起后，原本只想着敷衍了事的他却忽然一下收紧了心脏，尤其在望见刘昊然满足而欢欣的笑颜时，咚咚咚直响的心跳声更是让他不禁认真了起来。

“那我们就约好了哦！你一定要等我哦！”

“知、知道了啦……”

“还有晚上如果怕黑的话就在心里想着我吧，那样我就可以在你心里保护你了！”

“！！！谁要你保护了！你快回去啦！”

“那我真的走啦。明天见！记得等我啊！”大喊着的刘昊然一边挥手一边往森林外走。那依依不舍地回望他的目光让男孩没忍住也举起手悄悄地跟他挥了挥。这时一道清风从湖的一头吹向另外一头，吹过男孩的身边时扬起了不少他身上的花瓣，叫它们就像蒲公英的花籽一样随风飘散在天空中。

风停以后，已经走到森林边缘的刘昊然静静地停下脚步。他望着空无一人的寂静湖边，又是惊讶又是震撼地张着嘴赞叹，但最后他还是笑着凝望那美丽的湖边，努力记忆着方才那一幕如梦似幻般的童话景象，随即拔腿狂奔到家，双眼发光地抓起桌上的蜡笔开始积极作画。

妈妈，你知道吗，我今天真的真的见到仙子了！我还给他取了名字！童话里说，仙子一旦有了名字就会一辈子守护为他取名的人，所以你不用再担心我在幼儿园里会被大家欺负，也不用再害怕我在森林里会被老虎吃掉，因为我的仙子会带着我飞，带着我离开那些讨厌的危险的东西的！

妈妈，我好喜欢我的仙子啊，他长得好好看，好可爱！对了，你还不知道他叫什么名字吧，他叫朵儿，这个名字是我给他起的，是不是很好听！对啊，和我的名字也很像呢！不知道朵儿愿不愿意来家里作客，我好想让你们都见见他啊，他真的好可爱好好看，你们见到他一定会喜欢他的！

哎呀，不过朵儿怕黑，这样就不能留在家里吃晚饭了。啊？留下来过夜？对哦！仙子都是一个人住的，干脆让朵儿搬进家里来住吧！嗯！我明天就去跟他说！

妈妈，谢谢你愿意让朵儿住进来，朵儿知道后一定会很开心的。

好的妈妈，我画完画就会去睡觉的。知道了，我会记得刷牙的。嗯嗯，也会记得盖好被子。晚安，妈妈。

“晚安，朵儿。”

夜色在静谧中悄悄地深了，挂在天边的那轮圆月也在不知不觉中爬下了树梢。当清晨的第一声鸟叫响起时，睡梦中的刘昊然迷迷糊糊地眯开双眼，先是看了看天花，然后看了看窗边，接着翻了个身，呢喃着抱紧了被子。不过今天的被子怎么抱起来感觉不太一样？懵懵的刘昊然下意识蹭了蹭，发痒的鼻尖却突然打了个喷嚏。瞬间惊醒的他蓦地睁开双眼，愣愣地看着睡在身旁的柔软男孩，反复揉了好几次眼睛后才敢真的相信地乐笑起来。然而笑着笑着他突然屁股一疼，像是被什么东西踹了一下似的，身子失衡地倒在男孩身上随即陷入一片晕眩。可这时他却听到一个声音，乍一听似乎有些陌生，可转瞬却又变得无比的熟悉。接着他又感到感到眼前一晃，像是有光照在了眼皮之上。随后他才终于真正地醒来，迷蒙地张开双眼，挡光望向窗台。而这时，一个逆光的身影从窗边来到了床边，展着一双柔软而纤韧的羽翼，居高临下地俯视着他。

“老子给你三秒钟的时间，再不滚起来洗床单你今天一天就吃西北风去吧。”

完。


End file.
